1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gradient coil system having at least one conductor structure for use in a magnetic resonance apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gradient amplifiers used today in magnetic resonance apparatuses have sufficiently high power, with respect to current and voltage, so that the maximum gradient power is not limited by the power of the amplifier, but rather by the ohmic losses in the coil. Once the size of the gradient coil is predetermined, only a limited conductor cross-section is available, so that a further increase in the current density results in a greater power loss. This lost heat has to be dissipated as effectively and efficiently as possible. Conventionally, this has taken place by cooling the gradient coils with water. For this type of cooling, the limiting factor is the thermal resistance between the current conductors of the gradient coil and the cooling water. The heat is dissipated by relatively slow heat conduction or diffusion, and the separate cooling tubes also occupy a considerable amount of space.